parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Adeleine in Wonderland
NatureRules1's movie spoof of Alice in Wonderland. Cast * Alice - Adeleine (from Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards) * Alice's Sister - Tiff (from Kirby: Right Back at Ya!) * Dinah - Stoat (Mustela erminea) * White Rabbit - Arctic Hare (Lepus arcticus) * Doorknob - Ring-Tailed Lemur (Lemur catta) * Dodo - Ostrich (Struthio camelus) * Parrot next to Dodo - Hamerkop (Scopus umbretta) * Animals in 'Caucus Race' - Helmeted Guineafowl (Numida meleagris) * Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Meerkats (Suricata suricatta) * Walrus - Red Kangaroo (Macropus rufus) * Carpenter - Koala (Phascolarctos cinereus) * Oysters - Christmas Island Red Crabs (Gecarcoidea natalis) * Bill - Eastern Grey Squirrel (Sciurus carolinensis) * Flowers - Whitetail Deer (Odocoileus virginianus), Red Deer (Cervus elaphus), Elks (Cervus canadensis), Fallow Deer (Dama dama), Roe Deer (Capreolus capreolus), Chitals (Axis axis), Sambar Deer (Rusa unicolor), Mule Deer (Odocoileus hemionus) and Sika Deer (Cervus nippon) * Caterpillar - Boa Constrictor (Boa constrictor) * Caterpillar (Butterfly) - Marabou Stork (Leptoptilos crumeniferus) * Bird in Tree - Clark's Nutcracker (Nucifraga columbiana) * Cheshire Cat - Serval (Leptailurus serval) * Mad Hatter - Brown Bear (Ursus arctos) * March Hare - Red Fox (Vulpes vulpes) * Dormouse - Eastern Chipmunk (Tamias striatus) * Tulgey Wood Creatures - Great Barrier Reef Animals * Card Painters - Dhole (Cuon alpinus), Common Chimpanzee (Pan troglodytes) and Canada Goose (Branta canadensis) * Marching Cards - African Bush Elephants (Loxodonta africana), Giraffes (Giraffa camelopardalis), Blue Wildebeests (Connochaetes taurinus), Plains Zebras (Equus quagga), Springboks (Antidorcas marsupialis), Caribous (Rangifer tarandus), Pronghorns (Antilocapra americana), American Bison (Bison bison), Blackbucks (Antilope cervicapra), Spotted Hyenas (Crocuta crocuta), Cape Hunting Dogs (Lycaon pictus) and Grey Wolves (Canis lupus) * Queen of Hearts - Lioness (Panthera leo) * King of Hearts - Beech Marten (Martes foina) Cast Gallery Adeleine.png|Adeleine as Alice Hare, Arctic.jpg|Arctic Hare as White Rabbit Serval.jpg|Serval as Cheshire Cat Big brown bear.jpg|Brown Bear as Mad Hatter Red-fox-2a-917-xl.jpg|Red Fox as March Hare Lioness.jpg|Lioness as Queen of Hearts Scenes # Opening Credits # Adeleine is Bored ("In a World of My Own") # The Run of the Hare ("I'm Late") # Adeleine Meets A Lemur Doorkeeper/The Bottle on the Table # The Arrival of Adeleine ("The Sailor's Hornpipe"/"The Caucus Race") # Adeleine Meets the Meerkat Brothers (How D'Ye Do and Shake Hands) # "The Kangaroo and the Koala" # "Old Father William" # A Squirrel with a Ladder/"We'll Smoke the Blighter Out" # A Garden of Talking Flowers ("All in the Golden Afternoon") # Adeleine Meets a Boa constrictor/"How Doth the Little Crocodile" # More Ups and Downs for Adeleine # Adeleine Meets the Cheshire Serval ("'Twas Brilling") # The Mad Tea Party (Part 1; "The Unbirthday Song") # The Mad Tea Party (Part 2; The Hare Arrives Again) # The Great Barrier Reef # Adeleine Gets Lost ("Very Good Advice") # "Painting the Roses Red"/The Cards' March/The Lion Queen of Hearts # The Cheshire Serval Appears Yet Again # Adeleine's Trial/"The Unbirthday Song (Reprise)" # Adeleine's Flight/The Finale # End Credits Category:NatureRules1 Category:Movie Spoof Category:Movie-spoof Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Spoof Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Category:Movie Spoofs